Project memphis
by morenick12
Summary: three people must save the world from zombies


Chapter 1

The Beginning

In the year 2053, one girl and one guy must save the world from the clutches chaos of the z-virus. It all started when Amy (she is 5'7, black hair, brown eyes, slightly skinny, age 18, she also a weapon expert) was going to the mall with her friends Jessie ( 5'8, medium size, black hair, blood red eyes, age 18, martial arts expert) and Nick (5'7, light brown hair, baby blue eyes, age 18, communication expert) in their '08 mustang, when they got to the mall something did not feel quite right, but they kept walking towards the door anyways. As they walked in to the mall, they soon noticed that no one was there. Then all of a sudden a siren eerie went off and the lights went out. When the lights turned back on, blood was everywhere. They heard the barks and moans of zombies and zombie dogs behind them. Based on what they see, they decided to run into a gun store that was nearby. When they got into the gun shop Jessie boarded up the windows and the door while Nick looked for a radio or a phone, anything to get a hold of anyone who that might still be alive. Mean while Amy changed clothes and gathered some guns. Nick was in the back room and found a computer that was sitting on a desk that was in the corner of the room. It was turned on with a file on the screen called "Project Memphis". Nick began to read the file, as soon as Nick was reading the last sentence, Amy walks in. she looks at the file on the computer and faints. The sound of her hitting the floor alerted Jessie, he rushes in the room to find Nick on the computer, and Amy was on the floor. Jessie goes over and helps Amy up, then goes to the computer and starts to read the short file.

"Project Memphis"

It originally started out as a Sonar program. Certain people were selected to partake in a test group in order to create the ultimate super human. Only two tests were somewhat successful. Test subject #1 name: Amy, effect: unknown, change of appearance: yes. Subject #2 name: Matt, effect: change of strength, health, and senses, yes. Change of appearance: yes. The test for subject Matt have seemed to be going well, so more test were preformed to enhance his performance in the field, so he was injected with more of the z virus. They thought it would put his abilities to 110 percent, but something went terribly wrong. His skin changed color; he grew almost twice his size, and he lost control of his bodily functions and taking as many workers down with him. Or so they thought, but somehow he escaped. No one knows where he is now.

As Nick and Jessie finished reading, Amy wakes up in a daze. "I am sorry that you had to find out this way you guys" she says. They now grabbed the guns that were in the shop. Nick pulls out a book that had zombie information inside and then he said the book was published by Sonar and he also said he never left home without it, he then reads the zombies weakness. "Why do you carry that around" Jessie asked "you know, just in case" Nick replies. When he finishes he puts the book back in his back pocket, now knowing what they were going to be up against. "We are going to have to fight our way out of here if we are going to get out of this crappy mall" said Jessie. "Don't you think we would know that by now dipst" replied nick. "Both of you shut up while I think of a plan" yelled Amy. Then not even ten seconds later she said "I have an idea; we should head to the library, the town hall, or even the hospital because if there is anyone that is alive they would probably be there". "Great idea Amy" said nick as they left the gun store with the guns at the ready. As they fought their way out of the mall, Nick ran out of ammunition. Jessie decided to give his guns to Nick because all he need was his knives (considering that he was a martial arts expert). They made it to their mustang when Matt showed up. The trio was not sure what to do so they got in to the car and burned rubber. As they drove down Hope Street, a phone rang from the glove box and Jessie opened the glove box picked up the phone, then he answered it, and the person on the other line said, "Hey my name is Seth and I can give you the way out of the city, but first you must save my son". Everyone agreed to Seth's proposition. "Okay where do we go" nick asked. After following Seth's the directions they approached an old, four story library. They got out of their car and walked up the front door, and just to find that it was boarded and chained up, so they would have to find another way in. They search the side but found nothing. As they walked around the back of the building, they find a small group of zombies standing. So they sent Amy to see if the back door was unlocked, while Jessie and Nick fought the zombies. Amy approached the door she then tried opening the back door, it was locked but then she noticed a vent next to the door that was just big enough for her to fit into. While Nick defended them from the zombies Jessie helped her get into the vent. When she got in, she turned the lights on and opens the door, and Nick and Jessie ran inside, and they locked the door behind them. They all looked around; the trio saw some very unusual things. Jessie noticed a book called "Sonar: The Memphis Project" lying on an old dusty table near the door. they flipped through the book and saw pictures of Amy and matt in testing tubes. "How do you know matt?" asked Nick. "Because, I'm his sister" she said in embarrassment. Nick and Jessie soaked up the information that they were just given. Soon they continued to look around, when Jessie spots a door that lead to the stairs to get to the third floor. They walk up the flight of stairs until they get to the third floor. When they open the door, they see Mark (Seth's son) on the other side of the room, tied up while being guarded by five zombies. Jessie and Nick fought the zombies while Amy tried to untie mark. As Amy was untying mark Nick ran out of ammo, when this happened the last zombie turned around and went for Amy, Jessie ran and jumped and sliced the zombie but, it was too late, it had already bitten her. While Nick finished untying mark, Jessie looked at the bite. When they came over to Amy to look at the bite "holy s it hurts" she screamed in pain. when she finished the sentence" you are going to need a cure (which is called the c-virus) for that bite. I think my dad knows where some is." says mark. So they decide to head back downstairs, Nick helped Amy down the stairs and found her a seat to sit at. When she sat down mark asked for Jessie's phone so he could call his dad Seth. Jessie told Mark that it was in the car, so they decided to send it to Nick to see if it was clear outside, he gave the okay and they all rushed to the car and put the guns in the trunk.


End file.
